cairnfandomcom-20200215-history
Unit Details
Units are the soldiers and monsters within the game. Some are friendly, most are hostile, and a few are controllable. Types Units come in three main types Slayer : Each player begins the game with a unit called a Slayer. The Slayer is more powerful than any other unit available in the game. Every Slayer will eventually gain four Special Attacks that improve as they level up. Adepts : Adepts are specialized units. They are purchased from different Landmarks that your Slayer has access too. They must be used so that their specialization is taken advantage of or they won't be worth the cost. While some may have Special Attacks, they cannot be increased in power. Grunt : Grunt units are the weakest unit type. They are recruited from landmarks for no cost, but it does take time to form a formidble group. A Slayer must remain near the Landmark until the recruit time is up. Classes Each unit belongs to a certain class which is used as a guideline for starting stats and determines how their stats will progress as they level up. Champion : A class that primarly deals out Normal Damage in short range. They are perfect balance between offense and defense. Primary stats are Normal Damage, HP, and Attack Rate. Exemplar : The ideal warrior, the exemplar is the balance between damage, defense, and recovery that every army needs. They make perfect scouts and raiders and can return quickly to lick their wounds. Primary stats are Normal Damage, HP Regen, Armor. Guardian : A guardian's primary attribute is their high defense and large reserve of hit points. They soak up plenty of damage, but prepare for a long recovery. Primary stats are Normal Damage, HP, and Armor. Hunter : Hunters are usually quick and deadly, but easy to kill. More often than not they have long ranged attacks or a very good attack rate. Primary stats are Normal Damage, HP Regen, and Attack Rate. Mystic : The Mystic are well armed and properly defended. Marching into battle with all sorts of odd equipment such as rune crusted armors, gear turning staves, or flaming swords. Primary stats are Elemental Damage, HP, and Attack Rate. Thaumaturge : The Thaumaturge can be many things and deadly is at the top of the list. They weild large Area of Effect attacks, supportive status effects for allies, and debilitating special attacks for enemies. Primary stats are Elemental Damage, HP Regen, and Armor. Virtuoso : The masters of the elements are glass cannon soldiers best used to strike hard and fast, quickly bringing down enemies that are not properly protected. Primary stats are Elemental Damage, HP Regen, and Attack Rate. Warden : Wardens are resistant to many different types of elemental attacks and status effects. Their defensive abilities are comparable to the Guardian, but are decisively more focused on The Arts. Primary stats are Elemental Damage, HP, and Armor. Stats These are the numbers that describe a unit within the game. *Hit Points - *Armor Type - *Armor Value - *Wards - *HP Regen - *Sight - *Speed - *Sneak - *Attack Range - *Attack Rate - *Attack Shape - *Normal Damage - *Elemental Damage - *Effects -